


Foolish

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you were lying." Joe’s comment came out of nowhere, over late night tea made by Marvelous. Post Taisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

"I knew you were lying." Joe’s comment came out of nowhere, over late night tea made by Marvelous. It tasted terrible. The captain glanced sideways but kept silent. Joe repeated. "I knew."

The smirk that Marvelous gave him said everything.

Prove it.

And Joe did.

"You took out every Rider that got in your way. Ahim. Gai. Luka. They were destroyed. You struck me down yourself. You left a path of destruction wherever you went. And everyone who crossed that path were taken care of…" Joe looked over Marvelous, expecting a reaction.

When he got none, he continued. “Except one.”

Marvelous took a sudden interest in his God-awful beverage, and Joe snorted.

"He put himself in the line of fire just like I did. And yet, you didn't raise your sword to him." Joe relaxed against the railings of the crows nest. "You couldn’t."

Marvelous said nothing - only turned his attention from his drink to the window giving him a view of the Galleon’s main quarters. Their only couch occupied by two sentai. The lolita princess skimming through a magazine article. And a slumbering mass of green and khaki. His gaze lingered longer on the latter.

_I misjudged you, Marvelous._

Joe was right. Those words had hurt more than any battle wound he’d ever received. But not nearly as bad as retaliating would have. Joe pushed himself off the railing, starting down the stairwell to his room.

"You’re lucky hes too foolish to love anyone else." He paused one more, tossing the last of his own tea over the side.

"Because you sure as hell don’t deserve him."

**Author's Note:**

> Old Drabble from Tumblr.


End file.
